The Meaning of Jealousy for a Kabra
by Artistic Logic
Summary: The meaning of "jealousy" may change if you're a Kabra. Especially if your name is Ian and you find out about a boy called Kurt.


**The Meaning of Jealousy for a Kabra**

_The meaning of "jealousy" can change if you're a Kabra. Especially if your name is Ian and you find out about a boy called Kurt._

**Author's Note:** I've noticed that nobody has written a story narrating what could happen if Ian found out about Kurt (not that I know of, at least), so I decided to write one. This takes place between the end of book 8 and the beginning of book 9. Some things might not fit in with the books, though. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :) Peace.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, some things in the books would've gone _way_ differently.

* * *

><p>"<em>He that is not jealous is not in love." –St. Augustine<em>

"Mr. Kabra?" a timid voice asked.

I looked up and nodded at one of my employees. "Yes, Leonard?"

Leonard hesitated and looked around, visibly scared. This made me roll my eyes. Seriously? It's not as if I am going to kill him if he does something wrong. Well, my father might, but I would just fire him.

"S-someone sent you a letter," Leonard responded.

I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly from my desk. After a few seconds of silence, I sighed. "Bring me the letter."

Leonard nodded and hastily walked across my room to where my desk was. He set a beige envelope down, and with a curt nod, walked back outside. When I heard the door close, I quickly inspected the letter. I looked at the stamp and my face distorted with confusion.

"Who would send me a letter from _Africa_?" I asked to no one in particular.

Very neatly, I opened the envelope and took out a folded sheet of paper. I opened it and read the first sentence aloud. "Dear Mr. Kabra, before you read this please look at the picture I sent you."

_What picture?_ I mentally asked. I grabbed the envelope once more and peaked inside. Sure enough, a white, rectangle-shape carton was there. I must've missed it because it was the same color as the envelope's inside. I took it out, and not expecting what I was about to see, flipped it around.

The first thing I saw was the very lovely face of Amy Cahill, which brought a small smile to my face. When I realized what I had been thinking, the smile immediately disappeared from my face. _Amy isn't _lovely, I repeated to myself. _She isn't pretty in any sort of way. _But I had to admit it; she did look attractive in that picture. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving it a nice color and her jade green eyes shone brightly. And she was smiling –not just any smile, but a shy and truthful one. The only time she had smiled around me like that was back in…Korea.

Shaking all those thoughts away, I continued to inspect the picture. What I saw next made me want to rip the picture into so tiny particles that they would be smaller than an atom.

A teenager, and one that Natalie would probably consider "cute", was holding Amy's hand. He was _holding her hand_. Was that why she was blushing? Was that why her eyes sparkled? My eyes bounced back to Amy and back to the teenager several times before finally settling on Amy.

"Amy has a boyfriend?" I asked myself, feeling a sentiment that kind of resembled jealousy and disappointment –but that couldn't be. I was probably just surprised because I never thought that she would have a boyfriend. Especially after what happened in Korea. Once again I repeated. "Amy has a boyfriend?"

Impossible. Simply impossible. And what would her boyfriend be doing in _Africa_?

And then I remembered. _The letter!_ I mentally exclaimed. If the author of this letter sent me this photograph, then he or she probably had an explanation. Who knows? Maybe, to escape from some other worthless relative, she was forced to flirt with this boy. I can't picture Amy flirting with anyone, though.

Taking the letter, I started to read. "Even if you won't admit it, everybody who is somehow close to you knows about your slight interest on the Cahill girl. So when I saw what she had been up to in Africa, I knew I had to inform you right away. Apparently, the teenager that you see in the picture, Kurt Vinci, stole Ms. Cahill's heart. Mr. Vinci is an Italian Tomas that is currently living in South Africa with his African uncle. Ms. Cahill and Mr. Vinci met when playing a chess game, while Ms. Cahill's younger brother and au pair went to look for some clue. I couldn't help but notice the certain connection between them. This picture was taken while they met for the second time before the Cahills left South Africa. I just thought you should know. Sincerely, a Lucian spy."

After I finished, I looked around my room with an expression of confusion and anger. I searched for something in my desk and when I saw a red button, I clicked on it. "Leonard?"

The intercom crackled to life. "Yes, Mr. Kabra?"

I licked my lips. "Where are we heading next?"

"I believe it is Jamaica," Leonard answered.

I turned around to look at my world map. Identifying England, I placed a finger on it and traced it all the way to South Africa. As I did, I calculated the time it would take to get there. "Do you think we can make a small detour to South Africa?"

"South Africa? But weren't you just there?" Leonard asked.

"Don't question me," Ian replied. "So can we?"

"I-if you please, sir," Leonard answered. "Shall I tell Mrs. Kabra?"

"Tell my mum that I am going back to Africa to collect some new poisons for the clue hunt," I replied almost instantly.

"Very well, sir. I will prepare the fastest jet to take you there," Leonard said.

And with that, I took the finger off the button and opened my drawer. The polished metal of a small gun reflected my face. I took it out and placed it on my jacket's pocket. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to kill anyone. It's just that sometimes, you need to threaten with a gun to get what you want. I'm not sure of what I want right now, but I am sure that us Kabras always get what we want.

"Time for this Kurt and I to have a little talk," I murmured.


End file.
